


Deprivation

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Humor, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep deprivation is a bitch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> For insomniacs everywhere.

Sleep. It starts with sleep. And the fact that Jared hasn’t been getting any lately. Well, he usually doesn’t need much but he’s young and healthy so it’s never mattered. But for some reason the past week has been insomniac central in his bedroom. As if he has an internal alarm clock that keeps waking him up every hour on the hour, whether he wants it to or not. Whether his body is paying the price or not. The second night he took some of Jensen’s Unisom, which only made him hyper and restless. Jensen banned him from ever taking it again. The third night Sera sent him home from the set with SleepyTime tea by Celestial Seasonings. It didn’t taste that great, and the sugar he added probably defeated the purpose, but it didn’t do the trick anyway.

“Jay?” He’s on Jensen’s couch, watching some basketball game. Or rather letting the game watch him. Jared is barely functional at this point.

“Huh?” His voice is now hoarse and sounds as exhausted as he looks.

“You just snored.” Jensen’s voice is soft, worried. He wants to help, is concerned about him, but is at a loss as to how he can best be of service.

“Did I?” He shakes his head, confused. He thinks maybe Jensen is speaking from farther away than he actually is. Like from the other side of the moon.

“Yeah,” Jensen responds, tenderly patting his thigh. Luckily Jared won’t remember the display of nurturing tomorrow. “Come on, big boy. Time for bed.”

Jared, because he can’t not, follows the gentle voice and those even gentler hands herding him into Jensen’s bed. He crawls in under the covers, grateful that Jensen hasn’t kicked him out. He’s asleep before his head hits the pillow. It is 9pm and he wonders if maybe Jensen’s bed will let him rest better than his own. At 10:06 his eyelids raise high enough to see Jensen laying beside him, reading a book in dim light as his glasses lay perched on his nose. When he feels Jared stir he rolls on his side and speaks softly to him. Jared has no idea what he’s saying, if he’s saying anything at all, but the hand on his shoulder, pushing him to turn onto his back is convincing. As soon as he does the hand traces warm, soothing circles on his bare back. He doesn’t question it, just goes with the flow. Then Jensen hums as he circles. And this, finally, takes Jared down for the count. If he’d known that Jensen, whenever Jared would start to wake back up, would rub his back and hum a little tune, he’d never let Jensen live it down. But Jensen doesn’t care. Jared is sleeping the sleep of the weary, and he’s glad. Honestly, the caressing isn’t half bad. But if it hadn’t worked he would’ve been forced to knock him out by hitting him over the head with a skillet from the kitchen…


End file.
